Battle of Cabin Creek
– | place = Mayes County, Oklahoma | result = Union victory | combatant1 = United States of America (Union) | combatant2 = Confederate States of America | commander1 = James M. Williams | commander2 = Stand Watie | strength1 = Detachments from nine units | strength2 = 1,600 - 1,800 | casualties1 = 3-23 killed, 30 wounded | casualties2 = 65 killed }} The First Battle of Cabin Creek took place on July 1 through July 2, 1863, in Mayes County, Oklahoma during the American Civil War. The Confederate forces under Colonel Stand Watie attempted to ambush a Union supply convoy led by Colonel James M. Williams. Williams was alerted to the attack and, despite the waters of the creek being swelled by rain, made a successful attack upon the entrenched Confederate position and forced them to flee. The battle was the first in which African American troops fought side-by-side with their white comrades. Background Colonel James M. Williams had charge of the escort of a Union supply train from Fort Scott, Kansas to Fort Gibson, Oklahoma (which was then in Indian Territory). His force marched along the Texas Road and consisted of detachments of the 2nd Colorado Infantry, 3rd Wisconsin Cavalry, 6th and 9th Kansas Cavalry, 3rd Indian Home Guard, 1st Kansas Colored Infantry and the 2nd Kansas Artillery. Confederate Colonel Stand Watie had intended to ambush Williams' convoy and had 1,600 to 1,800 men lying in wait at the Cabin Creek crossing. Watie had counted on 1,500 additional men, led by Brigadier General William L. Cabell to strengthen his force prior to the attack but Cabell's troops were delayed by high waters on the Grand River. Battle Williams arrived at the crossing on 1 July and learned of the intentions of Watie's force from captured confederate soldiers. Watie's battle line extended around one mile either side of the crossing in trenches dug into the brush lining the creek. Owing to the unusually high water level in the creek, which reached above shoulder height, Williams chose to delay his attack on the confederates until the following day and corralled his wagons defensively on a nearby prairie. Williams ordered a half-hour artillery bombardment before launching an assault with the Third Indian Home Guard. They failed to make it across the now waist-deep creek, pushed back by heavy confederate fire, and so the Ninth Kansas Cavalry were ordered to charge under the covering fire of the 1st Kansas Colored Infantry. With the cavalry having gained a bridgehead across the Creek Williams led the men of his own regiment, the 1st Kansas Colored Infantry, in a headlong charge across the stream and into the brush. This forced the confederates back and Williams pursued them for a quarter of a mile as they attempted to rally in a clearing. Williams then led his convoy to successfully resupply Fort Gibson. Confederate casualties amounted to 65 men killed with the Union Army suffering between 3 and 23 dead with 30 wounded. Impact The action made possible the continuation of a Union force in the Indian territory, allowing the later victories at Honey Springs and Fort Smith. Soon after the battle the Union established defensive outposts along the Texas Road, including one at the Cabin Creek crossing. The battle has the distinction of being the first in which African American soldiers (the 1st Kansas Colored Infantry) fought alongside white troops. A monument to the 1st Kansas Colored Infantry was erected on the battlefield on 7 July 2007. References External links * [http://digital.library.okstate.edu/encyclopedia/entries/C/CA001.html Encyclopedia of Oklahoma History and Culture - Cabin Creek, Battle of] Category:Operations to Control Indian Territory (American Civil War) Category:Battles of the Trans-Mississippi Theater of the American Civil War Category:Mayes County, Oklahoma Category:Union victories of the American Civil War Battle of Cabin Creek Category:Battles of the American Civil War in Indian Territory